


[podfic] Keeping Up with the Kaldwins

by Kess



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dishonored 2 speculation, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you,” Daud said, which was a lie. He could have believed anything of the Outsider, and that was before he’d ever received the mark. “I can’t believe you marked Emily Kaldwin.”</p>
<p>“I don’t answer to you,” the Outsider said coolly.</p>
<p>A series of short, probably-cracky fics for Dishonored.</p>
<p>(sorry not sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Keeping Up with the Kaldwins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Up with the Kaldwins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743860) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



apparently this is how taywen reacts when confronted w the dishonored 2 release date. i do nothing but take advantage and laugh. i had to do 5 takes bc i kept laughing

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/Dishonored2%20Trash%20Fam%20Drama.mp3) (length: 00:01:59 | size: 1.8MB)

 

amaze


End file.
